


Como estrellas hay en el cielo

by Shruikanceta



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Multi, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/pseuds/Shruikanceta
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todos los Santos de todas las épocas convivieran en un mismo tiempo?[Colección de drabbles y pequeñas escenas]





	Como estrellas hay en el cielo

**Author's Note:**

> La idea para esto surgió durante el ficsotón de 2019 en saintseiyayaoi.net. La idea me gustó tanto que quiero hacer varios drabbles en este multiverso; ¡no sé cuando ni como, pero lo haré! La idea es mantener un formato corto (500 palabras màximo por capítulo).

Yuna leyó por enésima vez la misma frase del viejo pergamino que Saga le había encargado estudiar, aunque ya se le cerraban los ojos bajo la luz de la lámpara.  
  
El Caballero de Géminis, más que los otros sucesores del Patriarca, gustaba de darle montones de libros y cosas por leer. Parecía que para Saga era inadmisible que un dirigente de la Orden de Athena no fuera un pozo universal de sabiduría, pero Yuna estaba segura que prefería las lecciones cortas pero concisas de Shion a los pesados exámenes que le ponía el otro.  
  
Suspiró, se frotó los ojos, y trató de concentrarse de nuevo. Tenía que aprenderse estos viejos tratados de una forma u otra…  
  
‒¿No parece muy interesante, verdad?  
  
Yuna se enderezó de un salto con un escalofrío que le recorrió de arriba a bajo. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento y allí estaba Amor, con los brazos detrás de la espalda. Uno de los tantos Caballeros de Piscis. Pero sin duda el más insoportable.  
  
‒¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? ‒preguntó Yuna, medio incrédula y un tanto hastiada. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así.  
  
‒Oh, ya sabes, venía a ver al Patriarca.  
‒¿A las tres de la mañana?  
  
Amor le sonrió, de esa forma que hacía él. Como si fuera una niña pequeña diciendo algo gracioso. Athena, que ganas le daba de pegarle un puñetazo.  
  
‒Es encomiable, el esfuerzo que pones ‒. Miró por encima del hombro de Yuna al pergamino que estaba leyendo. ‒Supongo que no es para menos ya que eres especial.  
  
Y con especial quería decir la primera mujer escogida en suceder al Patriarca. Yuna lo sabía. Lo que no terminaba de entender era como alguien como él, que parecía encontrar placer en desacatar normas y convenciones, la trataba de forma tan condescendiente.  
  
‒Nada de eso ‒respondió, devolviendo su atención a la lectura. Sabía que las expectativas del sector femenino del Santuario estaban puestas en ella, pero no era esa su principal motivación. ‒Como Caballero, siempre voy a dar lo mejor de mí.  
  
Amor se rió por lo bajo y ella rechinó los dientes, clavándole una mirada furibunda.  
  
‒No lo dudo ‒dijo él. ‒Aunque en mi opinión te falta... autoridad.  
  
‒¿Autoridad? ‒Yuna estaba incrédula. De todas las pegas que el otro pudiese haberle puesto no se esperaba ésa‒. Quizá lo primero que haga cuando me convierta en Patriarca sea ordenarte que me lamas las botas, a ver si tengo o no tengo “autoridad”.  
  
El Caballero de Piscis arqueó las cejas. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, aunque el corazón le latía con fuerza por la estupidez que acababa de decir.  
  
‒Entonces… ‒lentamente, Amor hizo una reverencia con la sonrisa más encantadora que podía ofrecer ‒… sería un placer servir a la Matriarca.  
  
Sin pensarlo, Yuna agarró el tintero y se lo echó encima, ruborizada hasta las orejas. Amor lo esquivó con facilidad y desapareció, dejando tras de sí una mancha el suelo y su risa haciendo eco entre las paredes.


End file.
